Are You Proud of Me?
by A Thing For Brothers
Summary: This is a brief story I'm writing in a time when two men get revenge on Don by taking it out on Charlie. I'm sure it's been done before, though. An error occurred with chapter 4. It's fixed now! Brief revisions were made.
1. No Good Jobs

**Author's Note: I doubt that Jason and Harold would be able to get Don'sname, but it works for the story, so go with me on this, please.(think of them as suspects that were investigated and that's how they figured out his name) Also, I know Charlie usually doesn't drive, but I have him driving here. I hope you like it!**

**Charlie's POV**

We had just finished a case and were all taking it easy around the FBI office. I walked by Megan's office.

"Hey, good job today." I said as I passed her by.

"Thanks, Charlie." She said, smiling at me.

No "Good job, Charlie."

I headed down to Don's office before I left for the day.

"Hey, Don. What a case, man." I said conversationally.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just glad it's over with."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"You heading home?" Don asked.

"I have to pick up some milk first, but, yeah, that's where I'm heading. You?"

"I'll be here for a couple more hours finishing up the paperwork, but then I'm heading home. I'll see you later."

"See you." I said a little disappointed.

Again, no "good job."

Don got congratulations on every case. I'd heard Megan, Colby, and

David get them too. But when did I?

I went down stairs and out the lobby to my car.

I drove down to the grocery store closest to home. I walked into the grocery store to pick up milk.

When I got to the cash register, the cashier must have recognized me.

"Hello, Mr. Eppes." He said, extending his hand.

"Hello." I said, shaking his hand.

"I'm George Beckman. My son Frank is in your class." He said, smiling proudly.

"Oh, right! Frank is a brilliant student. He has a perfect mind for solving equations."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Frank has pointed you out to me, but we've never had the honor."

"The pleasure's all mine."

He scanned in the milk and handed it back to me after I paid him.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime, Mr. Eppes."

"Please, call me Charlie."

"Have a good day, Charlie."

"You too, Mr. Beckman."

It was then that I noticed the lone figure standing beside the door.

"Hello. I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Are you, by any chance, related to Don Eppes?"

"Why, yes, he's my brother." I replied, smiling proudly.

"Well, it is a small world after all." The guy said.

"I'm Harold Sharp. Your brother was involved in a case that helped me and my friend a lot."

"I'm glad he was able to help." Again, the praise goes to Don.

"Come with me. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

I followed Harold out into the parking lot. A man was waiting by a garbage can.

"Hey, Jason. This here is Don Eppes' brother Charlie." He said with a sly grin.

"You don't say? It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, smiling wolfishly.

"The pleasure's all mine, I'm sure."

The two men looked at each other, silently discussing something.

"Hey, um, do you have a minute? Perhaps you can help us with something. You've helped your brother with cases before haven't you?"

"Yes." I said proudly.

"Good. See, we suspect some guys we know of selling drugs and...well, there's this place down by the bridge. I think that's where they're storing the drugs."

"Maybe I should call Don..." I started.

"I'm sure you can handle it. We're not going to actually do anything, just check it out."

"Okay." I said hesitantly.

"Follow us in your car." Harold said.

I got into my car, setting down the milk in the back seat.

After ten minutes, Harold and Jason's car stopped. I pulled up beside their car and waited for them to get out.

"Come on. It's down here." Jason said quietly.

We quietly made our way down the hill and to walk way below the bridge. There was no water here.

"So where is the place they're-" I was interrupted by a blow to the face.

I stumbled backwards, grabbing my sore nose.

"What the-" I started.

Jason grabbed me from behind, pulling my arm behind my back until I yelped out in pain.

In the mean time, Harold came up and started punching me in the stomach. The air left my body.

I doubled over, and Harold punched me across the face.

Jason suddenly let go of me and I fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

One of them kicked me hard in the ribs and I screamed from the pain.

Harold picked me up and Jason got his turn at hitting me. Every time he hit me in the ribs, I cried out. They were obviously broken.

Jason took out a switchblade from his pocket and stabbed me in the side. I screamed as the pain took over.

When I didn't think I could stand any longer, Harold let go and I crumpled to the ground.

After a swift kick to the head, I fought to remain conscious. But failed miserably.

When I came to, I screamed. I was in so much pain I didn't think I'd be able to remain conscious any longer.

I looked around me. Harold and Jason were no longer anywhere in sight.

I looked up the hill and saw that my car was gone.

I searched my pockets, and breathed a sigh of relief when I felt my cell phone. I took it out and called the only person I could think of.

**Don's POV**

I was about to finish up for the day when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"D-Don..." Charlie's weak voice spoke over the line.

"Charlie? What's going on?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Got... beat up... can't move."

"Charlie, where are you?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm cold... so cold."

"It's okay, buddy. You're going to be fine." I reassured him.

I waved Megan over and she walked to my desk.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's Charlie. Something's happened to him."

"Charlie? You still with me, buddy?" I asked.

"I'm tired, Don."

"I know you're tired. But you have to stay awake for me."

"There's so much blood, Don. You know I don't like blood."

"Charlie? Where are you hurt?" I asked, fear creeping into my voice at the word "blood."

"Every where. I-I was stabbed... in the side."

"Do you have a jacket or something with you?"

"My... my coat. It's not too far away. Don, I don't think I can reach it."

"Yes you can. I know you can. Just reach, buddy. You can do it."

I heard Charlie struggle and then yelp out in pain.

"Charlie!" I exclaimed.

"I got it." He said weakly.

"Good. Charlie, I need you to tie that around your waist. Make sure it's covering where you were stabbed." My God, he was stabbed!

"It hurts." He said after he must have tied it.

"I know. It'll be over soon. Listen, I need you to do me a big favor. I'm going to hang up, and I need you to do the same. I'm going to call  
your cell phone and track where you are, okay? Can you do that, buddy?"

"I-I think so."

"I know you can. You ready? Just make sure you answer it when it rings."

"Okay."

"I'm hanging up now." I warned, then hung up.

"Is he okay?" Megan asked.

"No. He said he got beat up. I'm going to call back with the tracking phone."

I rushed over to the phone as fast as I could. I dialed with shaking hands and prayed Charlie could pick up.

"Don?" Charlie's voice said over the line, sounding better than music.

"Good job, buddy. You did good I'm proud of you." I encouraged.

"What?" He asked, sounding confused.

"I said I'm proud of you. You did a good job."

"You... you haven't said that to me... in a long time." Charlie said and I felt immediately guilty.

"Megan, can you talk to him while I retrace where he is?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, coming around the desk to get the phone.

"Charlie, Megan's going to talk to you for a minute, but I'll be back. Just hang in there, okay, Charlie?"

"Okay." He said breathlessly.

I handed Megan the phone and heard her start talking to him.

I tracked where Charlie was. When I found out where he was, I quickly dialed 9-1-1 with my cell phone.

"9-1-1. What's you emergency?" A lady's voice spoke over the line.

"Yes, this is Don Eppes. My brother, Charlie, has been attacked. He's under the Riverside Bridge. He needs medical attention now!"

"What are his injuries?"

"I don't know all, he's on the phone right now. He said he's been stabbed."

"I'm sending emergency vehicles to the scene now." She said.

"Thank you." I said and hung up.

"Don, I'm losing him!" Megan called.

I rushed over and stole the phone from her.

"Charlie! Charlie, stay with me, buddy."

"I'm so tired." He said in a whisper.

"Charlie, I know you're tired, but you can't sleep now, okay? Now is not the time. There's an ambulance on the way now. You can sleep when they get there, okay?"

"Can't..." He said.

"Charlie, yes you can! You have to."

"Give him something to do!" Megan suggested.

"Hey, Charlie. Recite the numbers of pi for me. Can you do that, buddy?"

"3.1415..."

"That's good. Keep going." I encouraged.

"926535..."

I heard an ambulance siren in the backround.

"Good job, buddy. You did good. You can stop now. The ambulance is almost there now. I'm going be there at the hospital when you get there, okay? You're going to be fine, buddy. Just hang on for me."

"Can I go to sleep now?" He asked. I heard voices in the backround, and knew he was safe.

"Yes, Charlie. You can go to sleep now. But, Charlie-"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll wake up."

"I-I promise." He said, his voice already drifting as he fell asleep.

I hung up the phone.

"I'm heading to the hospital. I want a team down there as soon as possible. We've got to figure out who did this."

"All right, Don. Take care of him." Megan said as she moved to get a team ready.

_Please, Charlie, be okay._ I prayed.


	2. He's Okay!

**Don's POV**

I ran outside to my SUV. I reached into my pocket for my cell phone as I remembered to call Dad.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Dad?"

"Oh, hey, Donnie. I was just wondering where you and your brother were. Supper's almost ready."

"Dad, Charlie's hurt."

"What?" Dad exclaimed.

"I don't know what happened. He was heading home, but he had to get some milk first, and, and, and..." I was beginning to panic as what happened to Charlie sank in.

"Deep breaths, Donnie. Where is he now?"

"He's at the hospital. He called me. He was attacked. I'm heading there now."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. And, Don?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"He'll be okay. Just calm down."

I smiled.

"Thanks, Dad."

I got into my car and pulled away from the FBI offices. I had to get to Charlie.

**Alan's POV**

I quickly turned off the stove and ran to get my keys.

I dashed out of the house and into my car, speeding out of the driveway. This was unlike me. Usually, fast for me was going forty miles per hour.

I got to the hospital ten minutes later. I found Don pacing the waiting room floors, looking clearly distressed.

"Donnie." I said as I came up to him.

"Dad..." He started, and I saw him begin to break.

I wrapped my arms around my oldest son. I felt him shake as he fought for control.

"It's okay, Donnie. He'll be all right."

Don pushed away from me after a few more seconds.

"I-I filled out his paper work."

"That's good."

"They haven't said anything yet."

"They will." I reassured him.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

I saw him consider telling me something, but he must have decided against it.

"Nothing."

We sat down in the waiting room until the dotor came to get us.

**Don's POV**

_Charlie, what have you gotten yourself into?_

I squeezed my hands together to keep them from shaking.

I saw Dad looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I hated that he had to worry about both me and Charlie, so I tried to calm down.

_"I was stabbed." _Charlie's voice called over and over in my mind.

My God, what if he was dying?

"Are any of you here for Charles Eppes?" A man in scrubs asked.

"We are. I'm Charlie's father and this is his brother Don." Dad answered.

"It's nice to meet you. Charlie is stable at the moment. He's still in the ICU because we had to put him on a blood transfusion due to the excessive amount of blood loss. He's unconscious at the moment, but he was awake briefly. He has three broken ribs, a fractured wrist, a mild concussion, and he has six stitches in his side where he was stabbed."

"Oh, God." Dad breathed beside me. I hadn't filled him in on many of the details.

"Whoever told him to keep that jacket on him saved his life. That was a good idea."

I blushed under his compliments. Dad looked over at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Other than many bruises and scrapes, that's it. We'll probably bring him down from the ICU in the morning. We'll keep him here for three days for observation, but he should be able to go home after that, unless something else comes up."

"May we see him?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. He's in room 151."

Dad and I walked down the hall to Charlie's room.

I gasped when I saw Charlie.

His face was green and purple from many bruises. But even under the many bruises, I could see his normally tan face had gone pale. A bandage was spread across his forehead. He looked years younger as he lay unconscious on the hospital bed.

"Oh, Charlie." Dad cried as he came over to Charlie's side.

He brushed some of Charlie's unruly curls out of his face, but they stubbornly fell back into place.

"He got that from your mother." Dad said, chuckling softly.

Dad sat down in the chair beside Charlie's bed.

"Dad...um, I hate to leave, but I should get to the scene of the crime. See if I can figure out what happened."

"This late? Don, it's eleven o'clock."

"Yeah, but Dad, the scene's still new."

"Okay. But be careful. Charlie and I will be right here waiting for you."

I reached out and patted Charlie's hand before leaving the hospital room.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Pop." I said at the door way.

Seeing Charlie had made me feel better because I knew he'd be okay. But seeing him like that did nothing to help my stomach.

I arrived at the scene and found Megan and David talking.

"What have you found out?" I asked, searching the scene.

"Nothing. It's hard to tell anything because of the concrete. I can see where Charlie had lain on the ground, but that's about it. Was he driving a car?" Megan asked.

"Yeah."

"We searched the area, and there's no sign of it. If the attackers were smart, they probably stole Charlie's car keys and drove off with it."

"Have you called it in?"

"Not yet. We weren't sure if he walked or rode his bike."

"Okay, I can give out the license plate number. Anything else?"

"No, nothing. Don, I'm afraid this may be a hate crime."

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. I just can't see Charlie going with anyone, but maybe they knew who he was and pretended like they knew him or something."

"Maybe."

God, I hope that wasn't so.

**Alan's POV**

I slept in the chair beside Charlie's hospital bed during the night. When I woke up in the morning, Don still wasn't back.

I took out my cell phone and saw that I had a message.

I punched in my password and listened to the message.

"Hey, Pop. It's me. We haven't found anything out here. Charlie's car is missing, though. We're going to look into it, okay? So don't worry. I'll be over sometime in the morning. I'm going home to change and take a quick nap. I'll see you then." Don's voice spoke over the phone.

I sighed with relief. The last thing I needed was for both my sons to be in trouble.

Charlie began to stir.

"Charlie. Hey, kiddo, it's Dad." I spoke to him as he twisted in the bed.

I grabbed his hand comfortingly.

"Don!" Charlie screamed as he sat up in bed.

"Easy, Charlie. You're okay."

Charlie looked bewilderedly at me.

"Dad? Where's Don?" He said tiredly.

"He'll be here soon. Just go back to sleep. You're tired."

"Don't let Don..." Charlie mumbled.

"Don't let Don what, kiddo?"

"Don't let him blame himself..." Charlie said before falling back to sleep.

Oh, God, what did that mean?

I sat back down on my chair and soon hunger began to set in. It had been since lunch the previous day since I had eaten.

Just then, Don came into the room.

"Hey, Pop. How is he?" He asked as he came into the room.

"Fine, fine. How about getting some breakfast? I'm starved." I suggested as I stood.

"Sounds good to me. I was just thinking the same thing."

"Well, then, let's get out of here."

"Okay, Pop. 'Bye, Charlie!" He called before leaving the room with me.

What if what happened to Charlie had something to do with Don?


	3. Concern Confirmed

**Don's POV**

Dad and I sat in the corner of an old diner across from the hospital. I hated leaving Charlie there alone for long, but I knew Dad needed to get away for a while.

I looked across the table at my father. He was clearly distressed.

"Hey, Pop. You okay?" I asked.

"Fine, fine, Donnie." He answered, and I didn't believe him.

"Is it Charlie? Has he gotten worse?" I was beginning to get worried.

"It's okay, Don. Your brother's fine. It's just..."

"What?"

"He woke up for a few minutes before you got here."

"Well, that's good, right?"

"Yes, but he said something."

"What did he say?"

"He said not to let you blame yourself for what happened." Dad finally answered, looking me in the eye for the first time since we sat down.

"What does that mean?" I asked, wondering if he knew something I didn't.

"I don't know, Donnie." I could tell he had his suspicions, though.

We were interrupted when the waitress came and gave us our food.

"Dad, come on. It's me you're talking to. What is it that's bothering you about it?"

"What if. . . what if what happened to Charlie had something to do with you?"

My stomach dropped. My appetite was gone.

"What are you trying to say? That it's my fault?"

"No, I'd never blame you for this, Don. But what if it wasn't over your brother, or if it wasn't some random fight? What if the attackers knew Charlie is connected with you and were trying to get back at you?"

"My God." I breathed.

Dad started eating his breakfast, but looked up worried at me.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Don, listen to me. I didn't mean to get you upset, I just thought that might help in the investigation. You know, help with the suspects. Don't let it bother you. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you."

"Sure."

I started eating my hash browns and bacon, though I still wasn't very hungry.

"I can't eat anymore. I think I'll go check on Charlie and then I'll head up to the office." I said after a few minutes.

"Okay. I'll buy." Dad said.

"Thanks, Pop. I'll see you later."

I walked across the street and back to Charlie's room.

He was sleeping peacefully on his bed when I walked in the room.

I sat down on the chair next to his bed. I reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Hey, buddy. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I hope you're not hurting." I said, feeling a little foolish.

Charlie stirred a little.

I waited, thinking he'd wake up. He did.

"D-Don?" He said as he squinted up at me.

I smiled down at him.

"Yeah, buddy. I'm here."

"What happened?" He asked, looking around the room.

"I was hoping you could tell me. You have a mild concussion, so things might seem fuzzy for a while. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was getting milk."

"Any thing else?"

"I bought the milk. I talked to a man... he's the father of one of my students. That's all I can remember."

"Which store did you go to?"

"The Quick-n-Easy."

"Your car's been stolen and you were beaten pretty badly. You have stitches, a broken wrist, a mild concussion. You're a mess, man."

He smiled slightly.

"You better get some more sleep, buddy. I got to get to work. Dad will be by soon. He was just eating breakfast."

"Okay."

"You call me if you remember anything else, you hear? We're doing an investigation on it."

"You are?"

"Of course. You're the brother of an FBI agent. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Don." He said softly, already drifting to sleep.

I smiled at him over my shoulder before heading to my car.

I drove to the FBI offices, hoping they had figured something out about Charlie's attack.

I stepped out of the elevator and headed to Megan's desk.

"Hey, Megan. You figure anything out, yet?" I asked.

"Not much. How's Charlie?"

"He's doing much better. Unfortunately for us, he has a minor concussion and can't remember what happened to him."

"Hey, you may want to check in on some cashier at the Quick-n-Easy. He knew who Charlie was. His son is in one of his classes. That's the last person Charlie remembers seeing."

"Do we have a name?"

"No."

"This isn't good, Don. I mean, we don't have a lead, no motive. We don't know anything about this, really, Don."

"I know, but someone just attacked my brother and I'd like to know who. Besides, I think I have a motive."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I think someone was getting revenge on me and took it out on Charlie."

"Don, you can't possibly know that." Megan argued.

"I'm serious. Go with me on this."

"You're the boss." She said, sounding hesitant still.

I went in to my office to attempt to figure out who was responsible for Charlie's attack. Who would be most likely to want revenge on me?

**Alan's POV**

I waited around the hospital with Charlie. He was sleeping fitfully. I think the medication began to wear off, making the pain more noticeable.

Around three o'clock in the afternoon, Charlie woke up.

"Pop?" He said groggily.

"The one and only. How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a bus."

"Not exactly." I said as I laughed.

"Where's Don?" Charlie asked, looking around the room.

"Work, of course. Where else?"

He smiled.

"Do you remember what happened?" I questioned, hoping he could remember something.

"I remember some. All I know is that my head really hurts."

I smiled at him. "I can imagine so. You got hit pretty hard, causing your minor concussion. You have quite a knot on the side of your head."

Charlie reached up to self-consciously touch the knot on his head.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, my fatherly instincts going off.

"Kind of."

"You think you can stay awake long enough to eat?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go get you something from the cafeteria. You stay awake, you hear? I don't want to get stuck eating it."

Charlie laughed as I walked out of the room.

I came back in ten minutes later holding a tray of baby carrots, a grilled cheese sandwich, and two small cartons of milk.

Charlie had his eyes closed, but he didn't seem to be asleep.

"You still with me, kiddo?" I asked as I placed the tray in front of him.

He opened his eyes and looked at the food.

"It doesn't look to bad for hospital food." He said, smiling.

"It's not that bad, I'm sure."

"But you haven't eaten it, have you?"

"No." I answered honestly.

"That's what I thought."

"Eat up, kiddo. You need your strength."

Charlie began to quietly eat his supper. After a while, he turned to me with a hidden look in his eyes.

"Dad, I do remember one thing about what happened to me, but I didn't tell Don."

"Why not?"

"Because it has something to do with him."

I felt my insides go cold. Was it true? Did this attack have something to do with Don?

"What about Don?" I asked, though I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"I remember that the men who attacked me... they know who Don is."

Oh, no.


	4. Memories Flood Back

**Don's POV**

"Hey, Megan, did you talk to that cashier, yet?" I asked Megan as I walked by her desk.

"He's not a suspect. He has an alibi. George Beckman. He gave us a tape from the Quick-n-Easy from the day Charlie was attacked, but we can't make out much of the man Charlie walked out with. He was up against the wall most of the time."

"We'll keep looking." I said as I headed to the elevator.

"Where you going?" Megan asked.

"I have to pick up Charlie. I'll be back later." I called as the elevator doors closed.

I got into my SUV and drove to the hospital.

**Charlie's POV**

I remembered very little of what happened to me. In the few days I was in the hospital, only pieces of what had happened came back to me. But I had a plan to remedy that.

Don was to drive me home today, since I still didn't have my car back. It was still missing. Even if they had found it, the FBI would be using it as evidence anyway. So it didn't really matter.

I was feeling much better, though I still had a few dizzy spells from time to time. Other than that, I was doing much better.

Don came to get me at noon.

"You ready to go?" He asked, sounding happier than he had lately.

"I'm ready. Let's get out of here."

"Sure thing, buddy."

We walked down the hallway to sign me out. When I was allowed to leave, Don and I headed to the parking lot.

I saw Don watching me carefully, making sure I wouldn't fall and stuff like that.

I laughed at him.

"What?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Don, I broke my wrist, not my leg. I'm fine, really."

"If you say so." He said, still watching me.

I shook my head.

I got into the passenger seat of Don's car. Don got in and we drove off.

"I need to stop at the store up ahead real quick. It'll only take a minute." Don said as he pulled into an old drug store. I noticed that it was right across the street from the Riverside Bridge. My plan would be played out now. It was sooner than I expected.

"You want to just wait here?" Don asked before getting out.

"Sure. I'll be here."

"I'll be right back." He said before shutting his door.

When I could no longer see Don, I got out of the car and walked across the street.

As I walked along, things began to fall into place. I remember where I parked my car, and I remember following them down the hill.

It was a drug dealer's hideout, supposedly. That's what they had told me. That's why I went down there. I was trying to be a hero.

When I got down to the level area under the bridge, I was so overcome by terrifying memories that I began to shake.

**Don's POV**

"Thanks." I said to the cashier before I walked off with my bag of groceries.

I walked out to the car, only to find Charlie not there.

"Charlie!" I screamed in fear.

I threw the bag into the car and ran off in search of Charlie. It wasn't until I had gotten to the sidewalk that I realized I was across the street from the Riverside Bridge. That's where Charlie was!

I ran as fast as I could. From the top of the hill, I saw Charlie grabbing at his head and beginning to sway.

"Charlie!" I yelled as I ran down the hill.

He began to fall backwards. I barely made it in time to catch him.

"Easy, buddy. I've got you." I soothed.

He turned around and buried his face in my chest, as though he was trying to hide from someone. He wasn't crying, but I could tell he was shaken.

"Come on, let's go sit down." I suggested. I guided him to a large rock to sit on.

Charlie let go of me and sat down, shaking slightly still.

"Are you okay? You scared me." I said as I placed a steading hand on his arm.

Charlie shook his head, his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes to look at me, his eyes held a haunted look.

"I remember now." He said in a shaky voice.

"What?"

"Being here, just now... I remember."

"What do you remember?"

"Everything."

I thought for a minute, trying to figure out what to do.

"Come on. Let's go down to the office so we can get all you remember written down."

"Okay." Charlie breathed quietly.

I helped him into the car and we drove to the FBI offices.

When we got to the third floor, where I worked, I turned to Charlie.

"Charlie, who do you want to interview you?" I asked, giving him the choice.

Charlie thought for a minute before answering.

"Megan." He answered simply.

Feeling only slightly jealous, I nodded in consent. Charlie knew I'd be behind the one-way mirror anyway.

"Hey, Megan. Would you mind doing an interview for me?" I asked as Charlie and I came up to her desk.

"Sure thing. Who am I interviewing?"

"Charlie."

"What?" Megan exclaimed, looking frantically at Charlie.

"He says he remembers now. We were at the scene of the crime and it came back to him."

"Oh."

We took Charlie into the interrogation room. Charlie sat down while we put up the cameras and wires.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded simply and so I moved to the other side of the mirror.

Megan sat down beside Charlie and she began her questioning.

"What happened to you before you were attacked?" She asked.

"I was buying milk from the Quick-n-Easy. I went in to buy it. I talked to the cashier, George Beckman. He's the father of one of my students, Frank. We talked for a few minutes, and then I started to leave. There was a man against the wall. He overheard our conversation and asked if I was related to Don. I told him yes and then he brought me out to meet one of his friends.

They started talking about some drug dealers and how they thought they knew where they were stashing the drugs. So I followed them to the place."

"Did they threaten you to come with them?"

"No, not at all. I followed them in my car. I said I should probably call Don, but they told me there was no need to. So I didn't."

_Damn it, Charlie! What were you thinking?_

"They took me down under the bridge. I asked them where they thought the drugs were being stored, but before I could finish the sentence, one of them hit me."

Charlie's eyes were closed, as he replayed the events in his mind.

"One of them grabbed me from behind. He held me still while the other punched and kicked me. I was knocked to the ground before I could defend myself. It was the other's turn. One of them stabbed me." Charlie unconsciously shivered and Megan reached out and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"I didn't think I'd be able to stand any longer. The guy holding me pushed me to the ground, and then one of them kicked me hard in the head. That's when I blacked out."

Charlie opened his eyes, and the haunted look was back. I could have sworn the mirror wasn't there because he seemed to be looking me right in the eye.

"Charlie, I need names. What are the names of the men who hurt you? Please, try to remember." Megan reminded softly.

"Harold. Harold Sharp. His friend's name is Jason. I don't know his last name."

The air escaped my lungs. They were a part of a meth bust I investagated. They were suspects, but they were just decoys. Their friend was the one who had sold the drugs, and he had been the one to pay for it. But, apparently, they still held a grudge over what I did, which was the right thing.

I collapsed into the chair behind me. I didn't want to believe that it really was because of me that Charlie got hurt, but it appeared that was the reason.


	5. Catch 'Em!

**Don's POV**

My team of agent was working hard on the case. I was thankful that Charlie was able to remember the names of his attackers. I still couldn't quite understand why Jason and Harold wanted revenge on me, though. I would think they'd be better off.

Charlie didn't come around much. His head still bothered him and he had trouble sleeping. I told him not to worry about working on this case, since all it would really take was finding the guys.

"Don! We got 'em!" Colby suddenly yelled from the hallway.

I got up quickly and rushed over.

"Where are they?" I asked as I came running over.

"They're at an old abandoned depot outside of L.A. Someone spotted Charlie's car and called it in." David answered.

"All right. Get the team together and we'll head out." I said, moving back to my office to make a quick phone call.

"Hello?" Dad's voice called over the line.

"Hey, Pop, it's me. I just wanted to let you know I probably won't make it for supper tonight."

"Why? Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine...we got 'em."

"You got them?" Dad sounded surprised, but relieved.

"Yep. Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Be careful."

"I will. Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Son."

I hung up and quickly ran out to the FBI cars.

I took out a bullet-proof vest from the back of one of the cars and quickly slipped it on. Megan came over and snapped it together in the back for me.

"You ready?" I asked when she had fastened it.

"Let's go." She said, moving to the car.

I drove to the location after Megan punched it into the computer of the car.

I had three cars behind me; I was leading the way.

Arriving soon after, we all piled out of the cars.

Moving quietly, we made our way over to the garage area where I saw Charlie's car.

I crept over toward the car, where I smelled the faint scent of old and sour milk.

I motioned for the rest to come, since it was clear.

They followed me over. I crouched behind Charlie's car and peered through the windows to see if I could find Jason and Harold.

Gun in my hand, I moved on behind some old crates until I could see well.

That's when I saw them. They were sitting across from each other, playing cards. They were unarmed, so I motioned to my team to get ready to go in. After doing the three-two-one signal, we moved in.

"FBI! Get you hands where I can see them!" I screamed as I came out from behind they crates.

They were clearly stunned.

"On your knees!" David screamed from beside me.

Harold got down, but Jason wasn't moving.

"I said get down!" David reminded.

Jason suddenly reached over and knocked over the crates near where he was standing. I fired once, but missed because he was already on the move.

"We got a runner!" Megan called.

"I'm on it!" I called back as I ran after him.

I chased him through different compartments of the depot, until he came to a dead-end, which he clearly wasn't expecting.

"Put your hands where I can see them and get on your knees!" I barked.

When he hesitated, I screamed, "Now!"

He complied. I rushed over to him and took out a pair of handcuffs. I roughly slapped them on his wrists.

When he was cuffed, I grabbed him roughly by the front of his shirt and slammed him hard into the wall.

"Don't you ever come near my family again!" I screamed as I punched him across the face.

"Don! Stop!" Colby demanded as he rushed up behind me.

He pulled me by the arms off of Jason.

When the fight left me, Colby let go and took Jason by the arm and led him out.

I sank to my knees, breathing hard. I was so angry I could hardly see right.

"You okay?" Megan asked as she came over and stood beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I said, getting my bearings.

"You sure?" She asked after I stood.

"Yes. Let's go." I said, knowing the team would have already finished the job.

When we came back to the garage, David was waiting for us.

"You want to drive this thing?" David asked, motioning to Charlie's car.

"No thanks." Megan said, holding her nose.

"I will." I said, without even hesitating.

I handed Megan the keys to the FBI van I drove, and took out

Charlie's key to his car he gave me.

I got in the car and waited for everyone else to drive off.

I followed at the back, with all the windows wide open.

**Charlie's POV**

"Who was that?" I asked Dad after he hung up the phone.

"That was your brother. He won't be over for supper tonight."

"But I made spaghetti!" I whined, though I didn't mind.

"Charlie. . . they got 'em."

A wave of fear spread through me.

"Jason and Harold?" I asked, making sure I heard correctly.

"Yes. That's why he won't be here. They're going after them."

I sat down, afraid that my legs would give out.

"Charlie? You okay?" Dad asked, coming to my side.

"I'm fine, Dad," I said, though I didn't feel fine. "Let's just eat, okay?"

I got up and dished out some spaghetti for me and Dad. I could tell Dad was watching me the whole time, but I never turned.

After supper, I paced the floors of the garage.

"Charlie?" Dad said as he stepped into the room.

"Dad! You scared me." I said, startled out of my thinking.

"Sit down, Charlie."

I sat down across from my father in the only other chair in the room.

"What's going on?" I asked, knowing that he must have had a good reason for coming in here. He rarely did.

"Nothing's going on. I just am worried about you."

"Why?"

"'Why?' I'm your father; it's my job to worry. What's got you so worked up, though about Don and his team going after the men who attacked you?"

I looked down at my feet, not wanting to meet my father's gaze.

"Dad...what if...what if they are ready for Don? What if they just attacked me to get Don to come after them? What if Don gets hurt, and I could have stopped it? What if-?"

"Charlie! Calm down, son. None of those things are going to happen. Your brother is smart. He's good at his job. He'll have a whole team with him and nothing will happen to him, you hear me?"

I nodded, looking back at my shoes.

"Come here." He said, wrapping me in a hug.

I leaned my head into my father's chest, feeling like a little kid again, but I didn't care.

"He'll be fine. You can call him in the morning to make sure of it."

I had other plans, though.

**Don's POV**

After wrapping up the case, I headed home at midnight. I had filled out all the paper work. There was nothing else we could do until tomorrow, when Charlie would have to come in to confirm they are his attackers, though I know they are.

I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment, driving Charlie's car. I ran it through the car wash, so the smell wasn't so strong now. I was going to return it to him in the

morning.

I unlocked the door to my apartment, and after stepping inside, I automatically knew something was amiss.

I quickly reached into my jacket and withdrew my gun, holding it out in front of me.

I slowly moved through the house, waiting to see what was wrong.

When I stepped out of the hallway, I found what was different. Charlie was on my couch asleep.

I sighed with relief and put my gun back. I moved over to the couch, where Charlie was sitting up asleep.

I gently shook his shoulder.

"Hey, buddy. Come on, wake up." I knew something was up because he wouldn't be in my apartment for nothing.

"What?" Charlie stuttered groggily as he woke up.

I stepped around the couch and sat in the arm chair across from him.

"Don!" He exclaimed, now fully awake.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?" I asked.

Charlie rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I was-I was just coming to check on you."

"Check on me? Why? Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

Charlie smiled.

"No, nothing's going on. I was. . . just worried." He said, looking away shyly.

"What for?"

"I heard you found Jason and Harold." Charlie said quietly.

"And?"

"And I was afraid they were going to hurt you."

"Buddy, why would you think that?" I asked, clearly confused.

"I was afraid that they were just using me to get to you. I figured they had planned on you coming after them. I didn't want anything to happen to you. . . when I could have stopped it."

"You're giving those guys way too much credit. They're not that smart. And what do you me stopped them? How? What could you have done?"

"I didn't stop them when I had the chance."

I realized now that Charlie was blaming himself for what happened to him. Well, I needed some reassurances, too.

After a slight pause, I spoke.

"Charlie...why did you go with Jason and Harold? You know how stupid that was, right?"

"Now I do."

"So why did you do it then?" I pressed.

"Because. . . because I was trying to be like you." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I was blinded by my pride. I thought that if I did good on this than you would be proud of me, that you would finally see me as a person, not a little brother." Charlie looked up at me then, and I noticed tears in his eyes.

"Charlie...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. It was my fault for being so stupid. You shouldn't be proud of me any way."

"Charlie, I am proud of you!"

"Are you proud of me? Then how come you never say it? How come after every case I can congratulate everyone on your team, but never get a 'good job' in return? Don, I'm not just some smart mathematician. I'm a person! I mess up, too,

and I also still need some encouragement from the one person I'm fighting to get it from. And that's you!" The passion in Charlie's words struck home.

"Charlie... I'm so proud of you. More proud than you may know. Please, you've got to believe that. I'm sorry I don't say it enough. I just forget sometimes that you're more than a genius, more than my brother."

"How come people see me as a genius? And, as a genius, people assume I need no encouraging. I'm still human! Can't people see that?" Charlie was no longer talking directly to me, more talking in general.

"Look, man, I'm sorry that you feel that way. Everyone down at the office is proud of you. You've helped us out so much."

"Yeah?" Charlie's voice had softened, the anger fading away.

"Yeah. Listen, bud, you are an intelligent person, who I can't even compete with. I know I'm not the best at showing my feelings, and I'm sorry for it. Just give me a little reminder every now and then."

I smiled slightly at this.

"I don't want to have to remind you, Don."

"Well, then I'll try harder to remember." I stuck out my hand. "We okay?"

"We're okay." He said as he took my hand and shook it.

"I'm beat. I need to get some sleep. You going to stick around here for the night?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You need any pillows or blankets?"

"I'll be fine, Don. Really."

I reached out and ruffled his curly hair.

"'Night, buddy."

"'Night, Don."


	6. Eppes' Epilogue

**Two months later**

**Charlie's POV**

I sank into one of the chairs in the FBI office. I was too drained from working on this last case. I had a lot of trouble with this one, so I had spent many hours up all night working on this case. I hated to let the team down.

I looked over when I noticed someone enter the room. It was Megan.

"Hey, Charlie." She said, handing me a cup of coffee. I didn't usually drink it, but I think I needed some now.

"Thanks." I said as I took the cup from her.

"Some case, huh?" She said.

"Grueling. I'm glad it's over."

"You did a good job, Charlie. Keep it up." She said as she stepped out of the room.

_Did I just hear her say "good job?"_

I sank back into the chair and closed my eyes. Don was supposed to take me home, but I knew it would take him a while before he was ready. He still had to fill out some paper work.

I must have fallen asleep because before I knew it, Don was shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me up.

"Come on, buddy. It's time to go home." Don's voice called.

I opened my eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you done?"

"Yeah, I just came to get you so we could go home. I figure I'll crash at home tonight since it's getting late."

"That's fine."

I got up and we walked out to the car.

We drove home in silence. I had to catch myself a few times because I nearly fell asleep again.

"You sure you're okay?" Don asked as I stumbled up the steps.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Get to bed, man." He said after we had stepped into the house.

"Hey, boys. How was work?" Dad asked from the kitchen.

"We just finished our case."

"That's good. Charlie, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad." I answered, heading to the steps.

"Good night." I said as I headed up the stairs.

"Night, Charlie!" Dad called.

I crawled into bed, not bothering to change clothes. I blinked away tears of frustration and exhaustion. Don hadn't said anything to me about the case.

I was almost asleep when I heard a knock at the door.

I quickly swiped a hand across my eyes before I answered.

Don walked into my room and sat on the edge of my bed. I sat up.

"Everything okay?" I asked, hoping he didn't see the tears still in my eys, though I fought to blink them away.

"I just wanted let you know that I'm proud of you. You did a good job on this case. I know how hard you've been working on it. I'm sorry for keeping you up any longer. I know that you're tired."

"No, no. I'm-I'm glad you came."

Don patted my leg under the covers and got up to leave.

Before he stepped outside of the room, I called his name.

"What is it, buddy?" Don asked as he turned around.

"Thanks. It's not that hard, is it?"

Don smiled.

"No. It's not so hard saying it when it's the truth."

I smiled and he left the room.

I sank back into bed, feeling more content than I had in a long time.


End file.
